


Something Good

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is drunk and affectionate. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

For once, Cecil was the sober one.

He had suspected that Josie was mixing Carlos’s Mexican coffees extra strong in a blatant attempt to gain the advantage in their long-running poker game. His suspicions were confirmed when the game (or tonight’s portion of it) ended with Carlos bursting into giggles, crowing, “SO MANY ACES!” and sliding off his chair onto the floor.

The Erikas had offered to give them a ride home, but it was a beautiful, crisp desert night, and Cecil thought the fresh air and exercise would do his inebriated boyfriend some good. Of course, he hadn’t counted on having to babysit the wayward scientist as he veered wildly between threatening to lie down and sleep on the sidewalk, and running into the street to examine weird life forms growing through the pavement.

Just now, Carlos had his head tilted back, staring into the void, and he was rambling about the speed of light, the age of the stars, and the unlikelihood of all intelligent life. Cecil just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and tried to keep him from toppling over backwards. He smiled fondly down into the hazy brown eyes and let the nonsensical words wash over him.

Abruptly, Carlos righted himself. Before Cecil could react, he leapt onto the base of a nearby street lamp and clung to the wrought iron as he continued his monologue. “And that’s what so amazing, Ceec… all of it… life in general… and then human life… and us meeting and falling in love, and, and…”

Cradling the lamp post in his arms, Carlos broke into song, his unpracticed tenor a bit quavery, but impossibly sweet. “And here you are, standing there, loving me, whether or not you should! So somewhere in my youth or childhood I must have done something good.”

As the last note faded into the darkness he stumbled slightly, and Cecil was there to scoop him into his arms and set him gently back on his feet. He held the shorter man close for a moment, brushing a gentle kiss against his forehead and ignoring the spontaneous burst of applause from the bushes beside them. “Come on, my musical, scientifical Carlos,” he whispered. “Let’s get you home.”

Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his embrace. “Love you, Ceec,” he mumbled. 

“Love you too, my beautiful one. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to my friend Z, since I shamelessly stole this incident from the story of his courtship with his husband.


End file.
